


frankja x apridot

by orphan_account



Category: Food Sex - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry dot im so sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	frankja x apridot

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry dot im so sorry

frejah and frank walked in on me (apricock) and dot doin the frikkyity frakkity and they joined frank put in frejah and frija dildo in me and i in dot and we thrust and come


End file.
